Blast From The Past
by kokoziko
Summary: Ryan Wolfe is a famous model & is H's godson.When he comes to work in the lab he catches Eric's eyes instantly .Will old grudges prevent him from finding true love or could he let go of the demons of the past? Slash E/R Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Blast From The Past**

**Disclaimer :I don't own anything**

**Paining :Ryan/Eric .Horatio/Speed **

summary: Ryan went to high school with Eric where he was pranked and bullied and had his heart broken .Ten years later ,Ryan is a famous model but left his job and came to work in the lab where he manages to capture Eric's eyes .Will old grudges prevent him from finding new love ?

A/N No Marisol and Kyle always lived with Horatio

Chapter 1

Eric Delko grumbled as he entered the crime lab , he tried desperately to stifle a yawn. He had had a late but great night yesterday . Flirting with women and men was as easy for him as breathing . He knew exactly what to do and say to make them do his bidding .As he made his way to the receptionist 's desk to ask her if she had any mail or phone calls for him but she was too distracted to notice him which rarely if ever happened .

Her attention was focused was focused on the young man who just entered and she had every right to .

The young man was the epitome of beauty , he was about 5,10(175 cm ) with dark brown hair , large green eyes that could be seen through his light sunglasses and a straight nose. He was impeccably dressed in an Armani shirt and tight black jeans that hugged his ass perfectly , giving Eric something to admire .All in all , He looked like someone out of the front page of GQ .He moved with elegance and grace ,his steps wide and his shoulders straight till he stopped in front of the receptionist whose eyes widened and smiled a little goofily "Hello ,I'm here to meet Lt. Caine "said the angel standing beside Eric.

"Huh, ... oh sorry but Can I have your name ?" she requested breathlessly

"Yes, Sure "he said taking off his sunglasses ."I'm Ryan Wolfe "

Paula gasped and looked ready to pass out ,Eric was sure he had heard that name before ,he was the male model that some of his girlfriends were obsessed with always telling him how hot he was or who graceful he moved

Eric was pulled from his thoughts by Paula's girlish giggles at something Ryan must have said "Can I ask you a favor ?" Ryan asked in a low which he knew nobody would resist

"Yes, sure anything ." she answered blushing

"Please , don't tell Lt. Caine that I'm here. I want to make it a surprise."

"Yes sure but only if Officer Delko escorts you to him ."she replied giving him his Visitor's pass.

"No problem" Ryan said turning his attention to Eric who was eying him with barely concealed lust " _Hermoso_(1)" he muttered in a low voice not expected to be heard or understood for the matter "Gracias, I'm flattered "replied Ryan chuckling "I'm Ryan Wolfe " He offered Eric his hand which Eric accepted , he felt an electric current pass between their entwined hands and prayed that he wasn't the only one who felt it "Eric Delko "Eric felt Ryan's grip tighten around his hand and saw him stiffen before his face returned indifferent

"Thank you ,Officer ." answered Ryan in a clipped tone "Please lead the way .

The elevator ride was tense and awkward , Eric couldn't understand how someone can be joking and laughing one second then cold in the other_"Models are weird ,this is final "_decided Eric silently as the elevator dinged Eric could hear Horatio and Stetler discussing the latest case while Speed whose arm was in a sling causing an increased work load for Eric and Calleigh , standing with them

"H" said Eric praying his attention "Mr .Ryan ..."Eric didn't get to complete the sentence because as soon as the 2 men saw each other ,they were hugging tightly . Horatio was smiling ,an honest happy smile that Eric has only seen it when Horatio was with Kyle or on a rare occasion Speed .Eric moved to look at his best friend's usually sullen face only to find him smiling widely even the IAB bastard Stetler was smiling "_Is that Ryan a wizard or something ?"_thought Eric idly

"I missed you ,uncle H."said Ryan truthfully when they pulled away , Ryan shook Speed's smirking "Always getting into trouble ,Timmy ."Speed rolled his eyes before bunching Ryan's shoulder lightly

"_Timmy_ " mouthed Eric over Ryan's head trying too hard not to laugh but Speed's dark glare silenced him

Ryan then shook Rick's hand to Eric's surprise and mild disgust "Uncle Rick " he said

"Let's move to my office ,Gentlemen ."Horatio suggested his smile never leaving his face .

When the 5 of them were comfortably situated in the office ,Eric never felt more like an outsider ,Ryan apparently knew them all outside the job allowing Eric to see a different side of them that he has never dreamed of .

"So when did you return from Italy ?"Horatio asked Ryan as he sat beside his desk "2 weeks ago "

"Why haven't you contacted me till now ?"

"I wanted to surprise you Lt. "said Ryan grinning impishly .Speed and Rick just rolled their eyes .

"Didn't Matthew tell you that I came back ?"Ryan asked Rick

"No , He didn't call for a while .How is he ?"Rick asked

"He is fine , his wife is pregnant again."Ryan informed him smirking

Rick groaned "_Not again_ "he though this godson is horrible when his wife is pregnant

Eric's presence was finally noticed so Horatio straightened up a little "Eric ,I want to introduce you to Ryan , he is my godson and this Matthew we were talking about is Rick's godson ."

Eric sat in his chair stunned ,He couldn't believe that any sane man would make Horatio Caine and Rick Stetler the godfathers of his children He was either crazy or brilliant , Eric's eyes met Ryan's whose face was like carved in stone but managed to muster a small fake smile .Eric couldn't think of anything he had said or done to make the young man so angry with him .

"So Ryan ,it took me breaking my arm to get you to work in the lab ?" Speed asked , raising his brow .

"You know I always wanted to work here ,Tim and I got tired of rejecting H's offers ."

Eric couldn't believe it a model working in the crime lab ,"_He wouldn't stand a chance with the criminals_ "thought Eric

Speed ,noticing Eric's confusion said "Ryan has a degree in Chemistry and is working on his Masters in Genetics ."

"_Well ,that is the first brainy model I see_ ." Eric admitted silently .He was getting more and more interested in the young man in front of him .He never felt attracted to someone so hard so quickly before

"So what really changed your mind ?" Horatio asked seriously

"Well ,You know after the shooting ..."Ryan stopped abruptly at the same time someone knocked on the door before entering

Eric was too absorbed in his thoughts of the shooting that Ryan was involved in to notice Calleigh and Alexx giving Horatio their findings on the most recent case but they just handed Horatio the files before moving to hug Ryan tightly .Calleigh was nearly crying on his shoulder and he was making soothing sounds in her ear .Alexx then embraced him and ruffled his hair affectionately .

Eric was far from surprised by now,Hell he wouldn't be surprised if he knew that Ryan was born in the lab

Eric exited the office and entered the trace lab swearing to solve the enigma that is Ryan Wolfe

**Hi ,What do you think of my new story?"waves happily"**

**Please review **

(1) hermoso : handsome or beautiful


	2. Chapter 2

**Blast From The Past**

**Disclaimer :I don't own anything**

**Paining :Ryan/Eric .Horatio/Speed **

summary: Ryan went to high school with Eric where he was pranked and bullied and had his heart broken .Ten years later ,Ryan is a famous model but left his job and came to work in the lab where he manages to capture Eric's eyes .Will old grudges prevent him from finding new love ?

A/N No Marisol and Kyle always lived with Horatio

Chapter 2

Ryan Wolfe parked his viper and got out ,put on his sunglasses then made his way to the crime lab he had visited before but it was a long time ago .He wanted to surprise Horatio who didn't even know that Ryan was back to the States .

Ryan walked to the receptionist and was greeted by an ogling receptionist who was looking at him like he was something to eat ,One would think that after being a model for 8 years that he would get used to all the attention but it still felt weird every time .

From his peripheral vision, Ryan could see a tall dark haired brown eyed man staring intently at him as he charmed the receptionist who turned bright red and was now leaning so far across her desk that her breasts were under his nose but he totally ignored her .He requested to meet and she readily agreed asking him to be escorted by Officer Delko ,the one who called him beautiful in Spanish ,Ryan was actually flattered by the compliment

"Ryan Wolfe "he said shaking Eric's hand ,a bright smile on his face

"Eric Delko ."Ryan's whole body tensed ,his smile dimmed and his eyes tightened painfully around Eric's

"_No,No this can't be."_ thought Ryan desperately after hearing a name he hadn't heard in ten years ,a name of the man who haunted his most pathetic dreams and worst nightmares in high school , the name of the person that subjected him to the worst humiliation and rejection in his life .

"_Stupid " _Ryan mentally slapped himself for not recognizing Eric sooner ,he really hasn't changed much since high school ,he still had the same confident smile and soft dark hair though his skin darkened a bit from working in the sun _"Don't go there ,Ryan .Just don't " _He sighed internally ,

What hurt Ryan more was the fact that Eric didn't recognize him ,he just saw Ryan Wolfe the famous model , not Ryan the geek that he played then discarded in high school for the sake of a good laugh with his friends

Ryan upheld his unemotional mask during the elevator ride and didn't utter one word

Ryan found Speed and Rick at each other throats as usual while Speed looked at them helplessly yet amused It was a known fact that Rick and Horatio were very competitive in and out of the job .They were like and old married couple .

Eric was talking to Horatio but before he could finish his sentence ,Ryan was already in Horatio's arms ,hugging him tightly ,he hasn't seen him for the last 3 months since his shooting in Italy .

Ryan was shot by a crazy fan turned stalker while he was on the catwalk .Ryan can still feel the burning pain in his abdomen ,miraculously the bullet had missed all the major organs but it didn't help with the pain at that point .

Ryan remembered waking up in the hospital to find his parents and Horatio who traveled as soon as they had heard the news looking at him concerned ,he tried to assure them that everything was ok but they didn't listen and kept babysitting him .

Ryan can feel Eric's surprise at Horatio's sudden unexpected show of emotion but didn't bring himself to care ."I missed you ." he told Horatio honestly then moved to shake Speed's and Rick's hands .H suggested moving to his office for more privacy ,they complied ,Eric following them

"When did you come back from Italy ?"H asked once they were seated

"Two weeks ago ."Ryan has really wanted to surprise Horatio with his visit as well as to tell him that he has finally accepted his persistent offer of him joining the lab esp. after Speed ahs broken his arm while working on a case and working with H is always an added bonus Rick asked him about Matthew who was 3 years older than Ryan and he worked with their father in the law firm .One of the biggest in the country a fact that Alexander Wolfe was very proud of .

Sometimes Ryan can't still believe that his father can make Horatio and Rick stay in the same place without killing each other and moreover to make them his children's godparents

It was actually really good for Ryan and Matthew to have rivaling godfathers ,each trying to turn them into better men ,comparing their grades and all that

To Ryan ,As a child ,H meant more toys and sweets .as a teenager he was Ryan's confident when he wanted a shoulder to lean on and now is was to be Ryan's boss .

Minutes later ,Alexx and Calleigh came to H's office with some test results and were surprised to see Ryan but not the less happy .

Ryan stayed a little more with Horatio and Rick discussing his job specifics and such "You can start your job tomorrow Ryan , Good Luck ." Rick said shaking Ryan's hand

"Thank you ."Ryan replied sincerely

"Ryan keep in mind that I won't favor you over your colleagues ,ever and I expect the best from you ."Horatio sternly advised

Ryan knew that he had to be very careful while working in the lab because all his mistakes would be blamed on Horatio for hiring him or jokes about his celebrity status and Ryan would never want to but Horatio in such situation .

Ryan made his way to his car but not before winking to the receptionist who turned beet red causing him to smile slightly

Ryan was very happy that he got the job that thoughts about Eric didn't even cross his mind "_Tomorrow _"Ryan thought _"I'll deal with Eric Delko ."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay What do you think ?<strong>

**Stay tuned for next chapter It will reveal why Ryan hates Eric so **

.


End file.
